Rage of a Teenage Mutant Amphibian
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: This is kinda like an alternate chapter 3 to Shameful Thoughts of an Amphibian. I'm gonna like branch out two story plots.


The Rage of a Teenage Mutant Amphibian

Hey guys. First off, I want to say that I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the 3rd chapter of Shameful Thoughts of an Amphibian. I'm erasing it and destroying it. I was like drunk, stoned, and obviously insane. Fuck, sorry. I agree with Rogue, it was disgusting and Todd was way outta context. I kinda try to think like Todd, which isn't hard since except for mutant powers, I'm alot like him. Hell, all I need to do is get clothes like him, and stop brushing my teeth, and yellow contacts, id look exactly like him. ANYWAYS, Instead of doing the stories like added by chapter to Shameful Thoughts of an Amphibian, I decided to instead post them as different stories. Sorta like a new episode. This way, my story wont always be buried at the bottom. First off, the thing you need to know about this is, chapter 3 never happened! Todd and Kitty havnt met, and they certainly didnt hook up. OK, I just wanna say I'm sorry again. Here we go.

Police cars quickly filled up the high school parking lot, leaving Todd very few places to hide. True, the cops had no clue that he did it, but he wasn't trusting Kitty to keep her mouth shut. It was lunch time anyways, so he hopped into the beat up old Wrangler, and drove to the hospital. On the way there, he thought of how he was going to get back on Lance's and Pietro's good side. He had done a good number on them. He pulled into the many parking spots at the hospital. He walked through the doors, and checked the chart at the information desk, and found their rooms. Not surprising, Mystique had gotten them joined rooms. Todd walked casually down the hall, even though many of the nurses he passed made sour looking faces at him. "What's you're problem?" he growled at them, and they rushed away, not wanting to confront the smelly and horrible looking teenager. It wasn't long before he made it to the room where his two injured team mates were resting. Todd walked in, like nothing happened. Lance saw Todd, and instantly tried to jump him. Luckily for Todd, Lance was strapped to the bed. Pietro merely turned his head, sweat beading on his forehead. "T-todd, what did you do to me?" whispered Pietro, as he winced in pain. Todd merely smiled and jumped onto a chair and crouched in it. "Nothing serious bud, just got a bunch of island toad venom in ya. Just inject this to your arm, its a needle full of my blood. It'll counter act the venom. You'll be outta here by night time," said Todd, tossing the needle full of red liquid, with a bit of green mixed into it. Pietro, being no stranger to needle drugs, easily injected the other teen's blood into his body. The silver haired teen started to feel instant relief, and laid his head back, and slept. Lance looked at Todd, puzzled but still pissed. Todd jumped off the chair, and onto Lance's bed. Todd sneered in the evil young youth's face. "Lance, you however are able to leave, now. I'll let ya loose, but ya gotta promise not to attack me, yo. Just remember this, you attacked me first back there, and if its all the same to you, I have a better plan for you that'll let ya let loose some of that rage," said Todd, and waited for Lance's reaction. Lance looked at him, thinking over the offer. "Fine Toad, you got a deal. Let me loose already," growled Lance. Todd smiled, and used his tongue to rip off the bed straps. Once free, Lance placed a hard right punch into Todd's jaw, knocking the small teen off the bed. Todd hit the floor with a hard crunch, but jumped across the room almost instantly, getting into a defensive crouch. "Hey man! You said you wouldn't attack me," hissed Todd. Lance merely grinned, and got outta bed, and grabbed his clothes out of the small hospital closet. "Oh, I know, but hey, now we're even," muttered Lance, moving into the bathroom. Todd sat there for a few minutes, glancing at Pietro, who still slept soundly.

The bathroom door opened, and Lance stepped out, dressed in his usual style of tan jacket, dark t-shirt, and worn out jeans. "Ok, man. Let's go," said Lance, and he turned toward the hospital wall. Todd nodded, and grabbed Pietro, carrying him. Lance rolled his eyes up, and suddenly the floor erupted, and an wave that could only be tracked by the cracks in the floor, rushed into the wall, which instantly blew open. The two teens jumped through the hole, heading for the jeep. Lance reached it first, and jumped into the drivers seat, starting the vehicle up. Todd jumped to the side of the truck, loading up Pietro next to Lance, before jumping in himself. Lance peeled out of the parking lot, and headed to the brotherhood's house.

Kitty had just gotten into her room. Logan had picked up her, Scott, and Jean after school. After he had made sure Scott and Jean were ok, he left for the hospital. The professor had contacted him mental, and instructed to also bring some syringe needles with him. With the help of Logan's blood, Kurt and Rouge would be able to heal from the mysterious venom that jerk Toad had used on them. Kitty watched Logan drive off, wishing he had stayed. She looked around her room. Usually, it was her haven. A place to herself, where she was safe and had privacy. That sick freak Toad had stolen this from her. Unlike the CD player and twenty dollars he had stolen from her in the past, these things he had stolen last night could not be recovered. Now today, he had stolen his friend's from her. Sure, they weren't dead, and they'd all be together again soon, but it was because of her that they'd been hurt. She was certain they'd never forgive her. The thought of losing her friends brought this horrible pain to her, and she could only fall onto her bed, crying. She gripped onto her bed, wishing for some comfort, but it did nothing more than get soaked with her tears. This only made her cry harder. She was so consumed in her sadness, that she didn't hear Scott walk in. Knocked on her door, causing Kitty to jump. She instantly tried to wipe away her tears, embarrassed. "Hey, it's ok. I just wanted to see how you're doing, but it seems like out of all of us, you're hurt the worse," said Scott, as he sat down on the bed next to Kitty. 

She looked at the floor, her tears still coming. "I-I'm sorry Scott. I'm sorry you guys got hurt because of me," she whispered. Scott frowned. He put a hand on her shoulder, in a comforting manner. "Kitty, confronted Todd not because we had to, but because we wanted to. He did something horrible to someone we all care about and love. I don't know about the rest of the guys, but the only thing that I regret is that he got away with hurting more of us, and that I wasn't able to make him pay for you," said Scott. Just then Jean walked in, holding an ice pack on the back of her head. "I feel the same way. You'd do the same thing for me if it had been me, I'm sure", assured Jean, smiling, as she sat on the other side of Kitty. New tears formed in the young girl's eyes, but these were tears of happiness. Not since she had moved away from her parents, had she known such unwavering compassion. She hugged Scott, who only smiled over to Jean, who smiled back in kind. Kitty suddenly pushed off of Scott, horror on her face. "Oh my god! That slime ball wants to meet me tonight, on that hill by the school. I don't wanna go, but I also don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night with that gross tongue near me," gasped Kitty, as she shivered in disgust. Scott once again got a serious look on his face. "Well, we'll be in full force tonight. Evan won't be back, but I'm sure that Logan would gladly join us. Get some sleep Kitty, tonight we teach that Toad a lesson," remarked Scott, grimly. He and Jean got off Kitty's bed, and walked out the room. 

Todd suited up in his armor, getting ready to leave that night. He had let Lance, Fred, and Pietro in on the meeting. He didn't trust Kitty to come there alone. Just incase he got jumped, he had the brotherhood behind him. They all were dressed in armor in kind, and the four teens became the evil team of Toad, Avalanche, Quicksilver, and the Blob. They all piled into the Wrangler, and drove over to the school. 

Kitty had just arrived, and was waiting on the hill. Wolverine and the rest were waiting in hiding under the stands on the football field. If trouble started, they'd have a hell of distance to cover, but it was the closest they could get to the hill, and stay hidden. This made Kitty all the more nervous. If Toad freaked out, or his creepy friends showed up, she'd be alone. The young teen girl paced nervously. A rustling from the bushes made her turn quickly. I small kitten crawled from the thick greenery. "Aww, how cute. Come here you," cooed Kitty as she kneeled down, and scooped the kitten into her arms. The small creature purred as she petted its soft belly. "Hey, that looks like it feels good, when's my turn?" can a voice that sent a wave of fear through her spine. 

When Todd had reached the hill, he had found kneeling and playing with some cat. He grinned, seeing his chance to sneak up on her. "Hey, that looks like it feels good, when's my turn?" said Todd, and grinned down at the small girl. He could tell he surprised her. Kitty quickly turned her head, dropping the kitten who ran off into the bushes. She quickly jumped to her feet, backing away from Todd. "Toad, I don't know why you wanted me here, but all I'm going to say is don't even think about touching me," said Kitty, the fear obvious in her voice. Todd could only sneer at her, as he advanced toward her. "Oh, where is the fun in that? For what I've got planned, touching is going to be a very large part of it," replied Todd, still advancing on Kitty. Kitty tried to back up further, but tripped. Todd grabbed onto her wrists, and pulled her toward, saving her from a fall, but not from him. He grinned wide at her, extending his tongue to lick her cheek. Kitty screamed as loud as she could. Todd silenced her quickly with his hand. "Shut up bitch, you wanna get us caught?" growled Todd, as he made his grip tighter on the struggling teen. "Hey! Wart face, the girl doesn't want you!" yelled a voice out of no where. Todd turned his head just to see an odd shaped foot heading straight for his face. Todd cried out, letting Kitty go so he could shield himself. Kurt collided hard with Todd, and both boys tumbled down the hill. Before they hit the fence, Kurt teleported, but luckily Todd had grabbed his foot. Both teens reappeared on the hill, next to Kitty. Kitty tried backing up toward the bushes, only to be caught by Mystique. "Mmm I loved the tummy rub, to bad the only way I can repay you is with death," purred the evil woman, as she held on tight to the young girl.

"Hey Mystique! Leave the kid alone, and take on someone you're own size!" growled Wolverine, as he launched himself at the sinister witch, claws extended. Mystique just grinned, and through Kitty straight at Wolverine. Both of their eyes widened in surprise. Kitty screamed in fear as Wolverine's sharp metal claws came near her face. She braced herself, waiting for death, but was confused when nothing happened. Am I dead already? she asked herself, and opened her eyes. Wolverine was hovering in front of her. Behind him, Kitty saw Jean, whose face was a mask of concentration. Jean had used her telepathic powers to stop Wolverine. Mystique hissed, and launched herself at the helpless Wolverine. However, no sooner had she left the ground, was she hit by a giant wave of red. She screamed in pain, as she was launched over the hill, and into the windshield of the jeep Wrangler. The three other members of the Brotherhood stared at their fallen leader, then back up the hill, where Todd was attacking Kurt and Scott. "Well guys, that's our signal to get our asses up there!" said Quicksilver, as he jumped out of the truck, and zoomed up the hill. Avalanche jumped out and raced up the hill. The Blob jumped out of the truck, which creaked loudly as the huge amount of weight was lifted off it. He lumbered up the hill, shaking the ground with every step. 

Quicksilver reached the top first, naturally. However, as soon as he appeared, Rouge placed a spinning kick to his jaw, knocking the teen backwards, and tumbling down the hill. He rolled toward Avalanche, who simply jumped over him. "Oh, so you wanna play king of the mountain?" growled Avalanche. He rolled his eyes back, and a huge wave of rocks and boulders exploded from the ground, and rushed toward Rouge. She didn't have time to dodge, and she yelled in shock as the ground under her exploded, and screamed in pain as her body was beaten savagely as rocks hit her, and lost her balance and went sprawling down the hill when a huge boulder erupted from the ground and hit her head on. "Ha Ha, way to go Lance! Teach that traitor who's boss" laughed Blob, as he ran up the hill. He reached the top, only to have a blast of red explode at his chest. His shirt had a big burnt hole in it where he was hit. Blob looked up and growled, and charged at Cyclops. "Heh, get him Fred, I'll help in fact," laughed Toad, as he launched his tongue out, catching Cyclops by the ankle. He looked down surprised, and looked up only seconds before Blob plowed into him. Cyclops gasped as he and Blob impacted. The breath had been knocked out of him and he collapsed on the ground. Blob looked down and grinned, then merely fell forward, crushing Cyclops. The poor teen tried to scream in pain, but was unable to find the breath to do it. He was being crushed to death. Cyclops felt himself about to black out, when suddenly Blob was lifted off of him. "Hey! No fair!" yelled Blob, as Jean was using her powers to lift the huge teen off her boyfriend. "Hey I don't think so," growled Toad, as he placed a hard kick into Nightcrawler's back. He then crouched down, and shot a huge glob of spit at Jean. Her eyes widened in shock. Her head whipped back when the odd ball of slime hit her face. Though, instead of paralyzing her, it started to spread across her face. She tried to claw the gunk off of her face, but she couldn't grip it. She was being choked. 

The instant the slime hit Jean's face, Blob fell back to the ground, but Cyclops rolled away, and the huge teen crashed hard into the ground. Toad merely laughed at Jean's misfortune. Cyclops gritted his teeth, and sent an optic blast at Toad. Toad grinned, and easily jumped out of the way. Nightcrawler, who had just gotten to his feet from Toad's last attack, wasn't so lucky. The poor boy was hit right in the chest, and thrown down the hill, stopped only when he struck the large garbage bin at the bottom. Cyclops could only look on with horror, which gave Avalanche the opening he needed. He once again unleashed his powers, and Cyclops didn't even know what had hit him when the ground under him exploded, sending him down the hill also, crashing in the garbage bin next to Nightcrawler. 

Kitty looked on with horror. She and Wolverine were the only ones left, and Wolverine had his hands full with Mystique, who not only kept changing forms, but had incredible martial art skills. The two were evenly matched. Kitty however, was out numbered. Blob, Avalanche, and Quicksilver were advancing on her, with Toad in the lead. They stopped a few feet in front of her, and Toad crouched down, and glared at her. "So, you set a trap for me. That pisses me off, but I'll forgive you, if you agree to be mine," growled Toad. Kitty was scared, but refused to give up. "No way you sick little slime ball. I'd rather die," yelled Kitty. Toad's eyes opened up, and it seemed as if part of him died on the spot. He gritted his teeth and hissed at the young girl. "Fine, then we'll do things that way," he hissed, and launched himself at her. Kitty prepared to phase through Toad, but instead of jumping through her, he landed just in front of her. This surprised the young girl, and she lost her concentration. Toad then spit his venom on her, and she fell to the ground, in more pain than she had ever known. "Made that one extra toxic, just for you," yelled Toad, insanity clear in his voice. Wolverine tried to come to Kitty's rescue, but was instead hit in the ribs by a hard kick by Mystique. The powerful mutant fell to this blow, and looked on helplessly as Toad lifted Kitty off the ground with his tongue. He whipped his head back, lifting the defenseless girl into the air, only to bring her crashing back down to the ground. He released her broken body from his tongue. "I don't take rejection well. If I can't have you, well lets just say when I'm done, no one will recognize you," screamed Toad, as he jumped high in the air, and came down hard on Kitty's chest, breaking her ribs. Tears flowed from her eyes, as she lay on the ground, broken, bleeding, and unable to move. Toad pulled his fist back, ready to deliver a blow that would kill Kitty, when suddenly a huge gale of wind came over the hill. "What the hell?" shouted Toad. He turned to see Storm floating over the hill, her eyes white and hair flowing. Quicksilver tried to rush her, but instead was picked up and thrown off the hill, crashing down hard onto the far away football field. Lance tried to advance on the wind rider, but couldn't get any head way with the force of the wind. All of a sudden, a small tornado formed in front of him and Blob. Both boy yelled in fear, as they were scooped up by the funnel of wind, and thrown down onto the football field next to the knocked out Quicksilver. Toad was crouched down on top of Kitty, holding onto the ground. "You will pay for what you've done to the innocent you evil creature," yelled Storm, as she increased the strength of the wind, knocking Toad off Kitty, and sending him off the hill. 

However, before he could be blown away, his shot his tongue out and wrapped it around the trunk of the tree on top of the hill. Toad held on for dear life. Storm only increased the strength of the hurricane force winds, and Toad's face was a mask of pain, as continued to hold onto the tree. Storm was about to release as bolt of lightening, when out of nowhere, a giant serpent wrapped itself around her, squeezing her tightly. Storm instantly lost control of the wind, and Toad crashed down onto the hill. "Damn you Mystique, release me!" screamed Storm. The pain from the constriction was killing her. Wolverine, who just recovered from the harsh blow to his ribs, rushed to help Storm. He almost reached her, when something wrapped itself around his neck. He turned to see Toad, with his tongue extended, choking him. Wolverine growled and tried to wrestle the tongue off of him. He extended his claws, and tried to cut off Toad's tongue. Toad merely squeezed harder, choking the strength from the might mutant. Wolverine yelled at the top of his lungs, and wrapped his hand around Toad's slimy tongue, and unwrapped his neck from the sick appendage. Toad's eye widened in fear, and he tried to retract his tongue. Wolverine grinned and instead gripped onto it with both hands, and spun himself around, flinging Toad off the ground, and flying right into Mystique serpent head. The blow caused her to lose control over her transformation, and she collapsed onto the ground, knocked out cold. Wolverine continued to spin around, building up more and more speed, then let go of Toad's long green tongue. The poor teen screamed, as he was launched off the hill. He crashed into the back of Blob was a bone crunching smash. He collapsed on the ground, out cold. 

Wolverine wiped off the slime on his gloves, then helped Storm up. They both looked around the area, faces grim. There was no joy in this victory. All around them, were the battered and broken bodies of the X-Men. The X-Jet landed in the parking lot, and both Storm and Wolverine went and collected the unconcious bodies of the teens. Wolverine used his claws to rip through the slime which incase Jeans whole upper body. The poor girl gasped and coughed, as her lungs finally filled with the oxygen they had been aching for. Wolverine then turned, and very gently and carefully, lifted up Kitty, who was barely alive. "I'm sorry half-pint," whispered Wolverine, as he carried her to the Jet. They were in the air, and as they hovered momentarily, Wolverine looked out to the football field. There only sign of the brotherhood were the dents in the ground where they had all crashed. He growled, knowing that nothing had been gained, but plenty lost. Next time, he was gonna make sure the brotherhood's ranks were made at least one less. 

Later that night, after mending his cuts, bruises, and having Mystique set his broken arm, Todd crouched on his window sill, looking out at the stars. Tonight, he had learned something. Love wasn't real. It was something fictional, like Dracula and Godzilla. It only existed in movies and books. He growled, and vowed that they'd all pay. Not just the X-men, but all humanity. He hated everyone and everything. All his life he was rejected and abused. Not anymore. Magneto was right, only mutants were worthy of this planet now. Once the Brotherhood took out all those who would stand in the way, Todd would laugh down at all those who once mocked him, and insulted him, just before he destroyed them. "NO MORE MAN! I'M NOT GONNA LET ANYONE WALK OVER ME!" screamed Todd, out into the night. He never saw the crow sitting in the tree across from his window, and if he could of seen it, he would of seen it almost smiling.

Ok guys, this is the new and better 3rd chapter. I know it seems like I ended everything, but Todd will be back, and he'll once again kick ass. Later guys, and once again, I'm sorry about the other 3rd chapter. I promise I won't drink and write again!


End file.
